


Fascination And Eavesdropping

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: MCU Imagines [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loki is sneaky, Reader is fascinated by Loki, Thor doesn't like his nicknames, reader has a little crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Based on the Imagine: "Imagine telling Thor how amazing you think Loki is but you don't realize that he's standing behind you listening to every word."PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.





	Fascination And Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.

The tower was blessedly quiet as you lounged in the common room, currently taking up residence on the heavenly sofa that Tony had bought last week. It was your new favorite place to come and hang out, and today was especially wonderful because you had the tower to yourself. Well, for the most part anyway.

Loki was lurking around somewhere in the compound, and you were staying behind to 'babysit' him as Tony had put it. Not that you really were doing anything of the sort, you were honestly just letting FRIDAY monitor him and what he was doing. She would alert you if anything happened that needed your attention, which left you with an amazing amount of free time on your hands.

With your perfectly created latte, you were curled at one end of the couch with your eyes glued to the giant TV screen where your favorite show was playing. This was the best time to catch up on it too, with no one but Loki around to bother you, though he rarely ever let himself be in the same room as you. You weren't quite sure why that was really, it wasn't as though you could actually hurt him unless you managed to sneak up on him. Which was highly unlikely.

Not that it mattered though, you were completely absorbed in your show, (e/c) eyes wide in suspense as you waited to see what happened next. What you didn't expect was the tell-tale sound of the Bifrost, which meant that Thor was arriving at the Tower. You could practically hear his heavy footsteps as he came through the side door, a grin on his face that was entirely too cheerful.

“Ah, Lady Y/N! It is good to see you again, my friend.” He boomed gleefully, and you hit the stop button on the remote because you knew there would be no more TV for a while.

Turning to him, you smiled and took a sip of your latte, “Hey Thor, you know you can just call me Y/N like everyone else. There's not really a need for the 'lady' thing.”

Shaking his head, the Asgardian walked over and sat down on the other end of the sofa from you, “Nonsense, a Lady should always be addressed as such.”

Laughing at that, you bit back a remark about how you were anything but a lady because you knew it would go over his head and you would spend an hour explaining things to him. Taking another sip from your latte, you stretched out your feet to rest them on the coffee table that sat in front of the sofa. It was a habit that drove both Bucky and Steve to absolute distraction, because of the time they were raised in. Which meant that it made for some great fun when they were present and you were bored.

“Stark told me that you would be watching over my brother while they were away. Has he caused you much distress?” Thor asked as he sat Mjolnir on the coffee table and turned to look directly at you, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Loki never sets foot in the same room with me, it's like he's afraid of me or something. But no, I've not heard a peep out of him, and certainly haven't seen him since the others left for the mission." You commented back to the Asgardian, seeing the look of confusion that spread across his face.

“I find it hard to believe that Loki would fear you, Y/N. But I am pleased that he hasn't caused you any concern." He said with a smile and a look that was the very definition of absolute relief and of course, you knew why that was.

Loki wasn't exactly a well-behaved being, he had tried to take over the world not too long ago, so you really did understand Thor's worry. But ever since he'd been put under Avengers supervision by Thor and Odin, he'd been almost too well behaved. Actually, now that you thought about that a little more, it was actually a bit worrisome that he was acting so out of character.

“Think whatever you like Princeling, but I'm telling you that the God of Mischief won't come within fifteen feet of me if he can help it.” You said back to him, watching that eye roll that came from him as soon as you called him Princeling.

It never failed to amuse you every time you called him that, because it was one term he knew without having to be told. Another drink from your latte finished it off and you sat the mug aside, bringing your arms up to stretch before settling back down against the sofa.

“I kind of wish he'd at least acknowledge that I'm even here though.” You finally said with a huff as you let your head fall back to rest against the comfy padding of the sofa.

“Why would you wish for Loki's attention?” Thor asked in that, by now, trademarked confused tone that meant he was looking at you oddly.

Lifting your head back up a little to look at him confirmed it and you just shrugged a little, “I know he's done a lot of bad things, but that doesn't mean he isn't interesting.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Thor leaned back against the sofa and shook his head, “Y/N, I hardly think I would describe Loki as interesting.”

“Well, I think he's particularly interesting. I mean, he's so unassuming and soft-spoken when he's not trying to take over the world. More like a scholar you know? But he's not some weak little push-over to be taken advantage of, he's strong physically, mentally, and magically." The words just seemed to flow out of your mouth as you thought about the being you were describing, one who had caught your attention the first time you'd met him.

Of course, that hadn't been a great meeting because he'd been trying to take over New York at the time, but you had been able to look past that. Especially once you'd learned that it was likely he'd been tortured after his fall from the Bifrost, and that he'd been found by Thanos. That was enough to soften your thoughts toward him when it was clear that the rest of the Avengers would rather see him rot in an Asgardian cell.

Thor was looking at you strangely now, as though he was trying to process what you were saying about his wayward brother, “I think he's one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, other than Bruce. He has a good heart deep down too, no one else believes me, but I know he's not purely evil. I mean, have you seen the look in his eyes when he smiles, really smiles?”  
At this point, the Asgardian was just staring at you like you'd grown a second head as your mouth just kept rambling off things about Loki. It wasn't like you wanted to just word vomit everything you'd ever thought about him, but Thor knew him better than anyone else. Well, Frigga knew him the best but aside from her, it would be Thor who knew the man you were fascinated with.

It wasn't exactly a romantic fascination you had with him, but you weren't going to ignore the fact that he was certainly attractive. More than attractive really, but you'd never thought too much about it because you knew how he felt about humans. You were beneath him, a tiny insignificant thing, which was also likely why he tended to ignore you and avoid you for the most part.

“Y/N...are you...do you have feelings for Loki?” Thor asked carefully, almost like the words were painful to get out of his mouth.

Raising your eyebrows a little, you shook your head quickly, “It's not like that, don't get the wrong idea here. I mean, okay yes he's attractive, very attractive. But I really do just think that Loki is absolutely fascinating, could be more so if he wouldn't avoid me so much. “

He still seemed troubled by that answer as his blue eyes met yours and his face stayed serious, “My brother is...well, you know what he is, Y/N. It would serve you well not to continue to harbor these...interests.”

Rolling your eyes at the God of Thunder, you shifted your feet against the coffee table, "I can't help it if I think he's amazing. Yeah, he made a dick move and tried to take over Earth, but like I said, that doesn't mean he's purely evil. Maybe a little misguided; but Thor, he really is amazing. And I might like listening to him talk when he's not angry, he has a pretty voice."

There was a sound between amusement and disgust that came from behind you, and you were off the sofa as fast as you could possibly move. Flipping over the end table, you snatched the gun from it's hiding place beneath it and whipped around to point it at the supposed intruder. Only to lock your eyes onto the form of the very man you'd just been talking about.

“A pretty voice? Surely you could come up with a more fitting description than that.” He mused as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Eyes a little wide, you lowered the gun as you willed your heart to settle itself back down again, “Do any of you gods know how to knock around here? Seriously...and how long were you standing there..?”

Now a fully fledged grin showed on his face, revealing those pearly white teeth as he held out his hands to either side of himself, “Me? I've been here the entire time, Midgardian. Long enough to hear you praising me.”

You were torn between absolute fear and utter embarrassment at having been caught by him, flicking the safety on the gun before sliding it into the back of your jeans, “You know it's rude to eavesdrop on people...”

He laughed softly, more a chuckle really as his eyes met yours, “Equally as rude to speak about someone when you think they're not present, no?”

“Hey, I was complimenting you! Telling Point Break over there how amazing you are!” You griped back at him before realizing your mistake and slapping your hand over your mouth.

Loki wore a smug look as your entire face burned bright red, “Oh I like this, you are quite entertaining for a mortal.”

“Loki please, you're making Lady Y/N uncomfortable." Thor finally said as he stood up from his spot on the sofa, drawing your attention back to him.

He hadn't jumped at the sound of Loki's voice, which meant that he'd known the other man was there the whole time most likely. Narrowing your eyes, you dropped your hand away from your mouth and turned around to face the thunder god across from you.

“You knew he was there! The whole time, you knew!” You yelled at him as he held his hands up with a slightly guilty look on his face.

“I wasn't aware the entire time, he is quite good at hiding in plain sight.” The blond explained in an effort to soothe your ruffled feathers.

Throwing your hands up, you made a disgusted face at him, “Not the point! You set me up you little shit!”

Whipping back around to face Loki, you found him watching in amusement, those blue-green eyes almost shining with mirth. God, you wanted to punch him for that, you were so embarrassed right now thanks to these two.

Jabbing a finger in his direction, you did your best to look somewhat commanding, “You owe me tea for this.”

His smile grew at that and you felt like you had just made a very big mistake, “Oh? I'll look forward to it then, you can continue explaining how wonderful you think I am...Y/N.”

Your mouth fell open just a little at his acceptance, at his teasing, but more so at the way your name sounded when it came out of his mouth. The redness was creeping back up your cheeks as you snapped your mouth closed and darted out of the common room as fast as you could move. Maybe when your natural color returned to your face you'd venture out of your room again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.


End file.
